


What Happened?

by Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison



Category: randomness - Fandom
Genre: Fandom? What Fandom?, randomness that happened when i got bored, there is no fandom, weeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/pseuds/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison
Summary: Randomness that happens when I'm bored or have writers block for my stories





	What Happened?

A scream  
That was all they heard  
All it took was a scream and they knew  
They knew why everything happened  
They reached the room to find Alex  
Hanging from chains wrapped around her wrists  
Covering the scars that proved that she was strong enough to live  
And them he came out  
Jace  
Alex's crush and best friend  
He grabbed a knife and stabbed it into one of her legs  
She screamed  
This one louder than the last  
All they could do was watch  
Because they were never there  
They were just an illusion  
An illusion Alex created  
The illusion of hope


End file.
